Generally, most portable radio frequency (RF) devices such as stereo remotes and cordless telephones are battery operated. As many users of portable RF devices may appreciate, portable is often synonymous with lost and/or misplaced. Some wireless devices include a locate/page feature, whereby the misplaced device will flash and/or emit an alarm sound in response to a signal from a base station or charging dock. Unfortunately, the locate/page feature will not work if the misplaced device has run out of battery power.
One reason battery powered devices run out of power can be attributed to the fact that many battery powered devices utilize active reception of RF signals. A drawback to this approach is that active reception of RF signals presents a relatively high power drain to the battery powering the device. To compound the matter, the aforementioned relatively high power drain is also relatively constant, thereby depleting battery power even faster. There are heretofore unaddressed needs with previous low power RF solutions.